Après la pluie
by AdrianConnor
Summary: Il aura fallu exercer de nombreuses pressions sur Zara Asker pour qu'elle approuve cette mission au Pakistan... Pas très idéal comme destination, mais après tout, ils partaient nombreux, ils pourraient s'entre aider... Et si tout cela s'avérait être une très mauvaise idée ? Si les enfants se retrouvaient piégés au centre d'un conflit armé ? Ou pire s'ils en étaient à l'origine ?
1. Chapter 1

_Une condamnation à mort. C'est ce que cette soi-disant réunion évoquait le plus à Zara Asker, directrice de Cherub. Et Sa condamnation qui plus est. Elle ne s'en étonnait pas plus que ça, sachant pertinemment que diriger une agence de renseignement constitué d'enfants pouvait paraitre douteux vu de loin._

_Cette audience était de toute évidence dirigée par le premier ministre, David Cameron, qui présidait d'ailleurs la grande table de conférence. Celle-ci paraissait empruntée au siège social d'une grande entreprise. En effet, autour de la table moderne centrale, se trouvaient une vingtaine de siège de cuir, de toute évidence destinée à accueillir de riches décisionnaires. Au centre de la table se trouvait d'ailleurs un appareil destine aux vidéo-conférences les plus pointues, complétées par plusieurs écrans plats accrochés au mur, d'ordinaire couverts par un meuble en bois, commandé électroniquement. Enfin, la salle était entourée de grandes baies vitrées, qui rappelèrent à Zara qu'elle se trouvait au dernier étage d'un immeuble londonien, et non dans son lit._

_Elle revint donc à la réalité et une grand frustration l'envahit, lorsqu'elle se rappela qu'elle était à apparue incapable de se défendre et de s'expliquer. _

_Ainsi, elle avait pu voir, uns a uns, les divers personnes qui jouaient le rôle de juré se faire convaincre de son ignominie. _

_Il faudrait encore que très peu de temps au Ministre pour convaincre le ministre des services secrets, William Caphrey, et donc d'être en mesure d'ordonner le vote final._

_..._

_-Ceux qui sont convaincus de la culpabilité de Mme Asker, lever la main, ordonna le premier ministre, tirant la jeune femme de sa torpeur._

_Six mains se levèrent avec enthousiasme, donc celle de l'homme d'état, puis deux suivirent, mais avec beaucoup moins de détermination. Elles appartenaient à deux vieux fonctionnaires, trés peu habitués apparemment à ce genre de procédure ne sachant de quel côté se mettre. Zara avait placé ses espoirs en eux, les sachant pas à leur place. Les voir affirmer qu'ils étaient convaincus de sa culpabilité lui déchira le cœur en conséquence. Elle se savait prise au piège._

_Cependant, Cameron poursuivit, ne prêtant aucune attention à elle :_

_-Ceux qui ne le sont pas..._

_Seules cinq mains se levèrent, dont celles du prédécesseur de Zara et du ministre des services secrets. Plusieurs de ceux qui avaient la main baissée sourirent de satisfaction. Leur triomphe emplissait leur cœur de joie, et Zara sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer à l'annonce de cette terrible nouvelle._

_La suite se passe comment dans un rêve. Deux hommes vêtus de costumes noirs, portant probablement des holsters, entrèrent dans la pièce située au dernier étage du bâtiment de Bond street, et se positionnèrent de chaque côté de la jeune femme. Celle-ci se leva à la demande du premier ministre et fut contrainte de les suivre dans l'ascenseur. Durant ce court moment d'intimité, elle put les détailler du regard, Cranes rases, lunettes de soleil et oreillettes a l'oreille, ils n'avaient pas l'air de plaisanter. Aucun espoir de ce cote la, pense Zara. Elle déduit de leur attitude un peu raide, une possible appartenance à l'armée... Peut-être des agents du MI6. Pas vraiment le look, mais où le gouvernement pouvait-il trouver des gorilles pareils... _

_Arrives en bas, ils la firent s'asseoir dans une grande limousine noire et s'assirent a ses cotes. Durant les 40 minutes de trajet, ils ne lui adressèrent ni un regard, ni une parole._

_Zara, n'eut donc pour seul loisir que celui de penser aux évènements qui l'avaient conduits la, les vitres du véhicule étant opaques._


	2. Chapter 2

**Partie I**

Ses souvenirs lui vinrent très étrangement, dans un ordre chronologique parfait, signe qu'elle était aussi déterminée que résolue à accepter la suite des évènements avec dignité.

Sa première erreur avait probablement été d'accepter cette mission de collaboration avec la NSA. L'agence n'apportait souvent rien de bon mais là, cela dépassait l'imagination.

Elle avait en effet été contactée par un agent de liaison des services secrets américains, Adrian Eard, qui lui avait demandé une douzaine d'agents à expédier au Pakistan, à Karachi.

Cela dépassait les records d'agents déployés en même temps traditionnellement, cependant, la rencontre acceptée par l'agent de liaison américain auprès des services secrets anglais avait achevée de la convaincre. Elle se souvenait encore de chaque détail de la rencontre et de la suite des évènements qui l'avait conduit la.

…

-Pourquoi ?

Ce fut la première question que Zara posa a l'agent de liaison de la NSA auprès des services anglais, Adrian Eard, lorsqu'elle le rencontra pour la première fois dans un petit hôtel sur Half Moon Street dans le cœur de Londres, hôtel ou les cadres des services secrets anglais avaient l'habitude de tenir leurs repas d'affaires. L'américain s'était pourtant préparé à cette question et répondit au quart de tour :

-Secret défense.

-Vous savez que nous n'aimons pas cela, argumenta la jeune femme.

-Vous allez devoir vous satisfaire de cela.

-Si je ne suis pas satisfaite, vous n'aurez pas d'agents... Et vous savez que je suis la seule en ce bas monde capable de vous offrir ce genre de services.

L'agent de la NSA ne trouva rien a répondre et se fut. Il commença a marcher silencieusement et lentement, avant de reprendre la parole :

-Dois-je m'adresser a un de vos supérieurs peut être ?

-Ce ne sera pas la peine. Quoi qu'il arrive la décision me revient, lâcha Zara.

-Très bien... Je vois que vous n'avez pas l'intention de plier... Tant pis je ferais avec.

-Je me réjouis de vous voir aussi raisonnable... Donnez-moi les détails de la mission.

-Ce sera très simple. Ils s'infiltreront dans un réseau criminel et aideront a son démantèlement...

-Pourquoi autant d'agents alors... ? Quelques-uns suffiront.

-Non. Nous avons l'intention d'ouvrir un orphelinat et d'y faire embaucher des trafiquants notoires en recherche d'emplois. Ils auront donc tendance à les recruter, explique l'américain. Nous préférons qu'il n'y ait que des agents à nous pour éviter de faire courir des risques a des innocents.

La directrice de Cherub écrivit cela dans un carnet, puis prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir.

-Je ne suis pas très au fait de ce qui se passe dans votre pays, mentit-elle... Mais tout ce qui se passe au Pakistan, hors de votre territoire n'est-il pas du ressort de la CIA ?

-A vrai dire si... Cependant, comme vous le savez sûrement, un réseau de narcotrafiquants, car c'en est un qui nous occupe, n'agit pas dans un seul pays. Ainsi, la CIA est souvent vite dépassée, ne pouvant agir sur notre territoire. C'est pourquoi une commission du sénat a décidé de mettre en place un service regroupant certaines branches des deux agences...

-Très bien. Il faudra bien évidemment proposer ce projet au Comité d'éthique mais je pense que c'est d'ores et déjà gagné. Pour ma part j'accepte. Cependant en raison de la nature sensible des activités de nos agences, je vais avoir besoin d'énormément de renseignements, tel que la liste des personnes mises au courant, les coordonnées de nos contacts aux seins de vos agences...

En lui disant cela, elle tendit à Adrian un petit dossier frappé de l'inscription "SECRET DEFENSE". Il contient la liste complète de tous les dossiers, autorisations, informations que nécessitait la préparation d'une telle mission :

-Vous trouverez tout ce dont vous avez besoin pour avoir une chance de convaincre le comité dans ce dossier.

-J'ai déjà Préparé tout le nécessaire, répondit a sa grande surprise l'américain. Voici donc deux dossiers, le noir scelle ne contient que des informations qu'il vous faudra en cas d'extrême urgence, telles que les coordonnées des directeurs de l'agence, de nos taupes infiltrés dans le gang et quelques autres détails. Le marron contient quant a lui ce dont vous avez besoin.

-Comment pouvez-vous être sûrs d'avoir tout ce que je vous demande. Je n'en ai cité qu'une toute petite partie...

-Ne vous inquiétez pas... Je me suis renseigné auprès de collègues qui ont déjà eu l'honneur de travailler avec vous.

-Très bien... La secrétaire chargée de constituer votre dossier vous rappellera si il manque quelque chose. La mission sera alors transmise au conseil d'éthique, et ensuite aidée des plus expérimentés des contrôleurs de mission, je rédigerais avec vous et nos contacts dans vos agences, les ordres de mission et règleront les derniers détails.

-Combien de temps cela va prendre ? Notre requête est assez pressée...

-Deux semaines environ je pense... Peut-être plus, vos exigences étant des plus pointues.

-Très bien. Mettez-vous y au plus vite... Je me charge de régler pour le déjeuner.

...

Lorsque Zara revit Adrian, ce fut dans un bâtiment de Cherub, et en compagnie d'une douzaine de personnes supplémentaires, soit un agent du FBI, deux membres du comité d'éthique de Cherub, quatre contrôleurs de mission, sélectionnés pour conseiller Zara, et cinq directeurs de formation.

Ce petit conseil s'était chargé de sélectionner des agents, capables de cohabiter ensemble, mais aussi de répondre aux critères d'exigence très élevé que nécessitait une telle mission. A la grande surprise des treize autres personnes présentes, l'agence secret américain avait particulièrement insisté sur des compétences relatives à la guérilla urbaine et a la collecte de renseignement au cœur d'un groupuscule armé.

Cela aurait dû inquiéter Zara, cependant elle ne releva même pas, persuadée simplement que les activités du gang a infiltre étaient un peu plus violentes que prévues. De toute évidence, les autres membres de ce conseil improvisé se persuadèrent de la même chose, puisque personne ne s'en inquiéta.

Au contraire, le choix fut vite fait et les agents suivants sélectionnés, si toute fois, ils acceptaient :

-James Choker, (James Adams) Seize ans, avec possibilité d'être remplacé par Kyle Blunt (Kyle Blueman), comme agent senior de la mission.

-Kerry Vu (Kerry Chang) Seize ans

-William Mors (William Van Clayes) Quinze ans

-Shakeel Sabri (Shakeel Salanoubat) Quatorze ans.

-Elisa Bonfils (Elisa O'Sarah) Quinze ans.

-Marion Bonfils (Marion O'Sarah) Quinze ans.

-John Sieyes (Johnathan Jackson) Treize ans.

-Sylvia Jimenez (Sylvain Perez) Treize ans.

-Tatianna Valentiana (Tatianna Granfer) Douze ans

-Thomas Jimenez (Thomas Brown) Douze ans

-Victor Pastekwick (Victor Stevens) Onze ans

Adrian Eard choisit lui-même la consonance fortement étrangères de plusieurs des noms, argumentant du fait que c'est orphelinat paraîtrait plus légitime si il abritait des enfants issus de minorités. Cela agaça Zara, qui eut l'impression de perdre la gestion de Cherub au profit de cet inconnu. Cependant, elle se rappela des directives du ministre des Services Secrets, "Brosses les américains dans le sens du poil, ils sauront nous et vous le rendre" et les suivit.

...

Sans aucune surprise, tous les agents acceptèrent. Un séjour, à douze, s'annonçait plus comme une fête géante, plutôt que comme une mission. Zara ne s'en réjouit pas, et bien au contraire, craignait que certains de ses agents deviennent négligeant. Elle les convoque donc dans son bureau pour leur adresser un avertissement.

Lorsque les douze se furent installés sur les canapés de son bureau elle prit la parole :

-Comme vous le savez. Vous tous avez été recrutés pour une mission anti-drogue a Karachi. Je tenais a ce que vous fassiez connaissances.

Personne ne lui répondit, si bien qu'elle fut contrainte d'enchaîner :

-J'ai comme l'impression que vous prenez tous cette mission a la plaisanterie, alors je tenais a vous prévenir : aucun écart de comportement ne sera toléré et surtout de la part des plus vieux. Les risques sont élevés alors je compte sur vous pour vous entraider quoi qu'il arrive, et je m'adresse aussi à toi James. Je surveillerais donc de près à cette mission, et m'arrangerait pour qu'elle soit déterminante sur vos carrières, en répondant à son terme, a la question "pouvons-nous faire question a tel ou tel d'entre vous ?".

Zara était satisfaite. La plupart des agents présents semblait réceptif et craintifs de son autorité. Mais pas James évidemment...

-Si vous avez compris vous pouvez sortir... Vos contrôleurs de mission, John Jones et Ewart Asker vous attendent dans la pièce d'à cote. James, quand a toi reste ici.

Le petit groupe sortit et Zara se retrouva en tête avec le jeune homme blond dans son bureau. Celui-ci était assez spacieux, nettement plus spacieux depuis que la jeune femme était directrice mais assez impersonnelle. A vrai dire, Zara aurait préférée y laisser au maximum son empreinte personnelle, cependant, le bureau plutôt froid s'y prêtait mal. Cependant, on pouvait constater ses efforts pour s'y sentir à l'aise, tel que plusieurs cadres photo posés sur son bureau en chêne massif et des jouets pour enfant posés dans un coin.

Quelques mètres séparaient la directrice et le jeune agent, si bien qu'elle lui enjoint de venir s'asseoir sur une chaise posée contre le bureau, en face du fauteuil de la directrice.

Elle le détailla du regard quelques secondes avant de prendre la parole. James Adams, anciennement Choke, seize ans, était un jeune homme bien bâti et blond qui faisait plus que son age. Sa silhouette élancée, laissait entrevoir une forte musculature, et ses vêtements suggéraient une grande assurance, qui avait fait faire des cauchemars a tous les membres du staff de Cherub. Cependant, aujourd'hui, Zara pensa qu'elle pourrait lui servir :

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de te mettre en garde une fois de plus. Tu sais ce qui t'attend de toute façon : vu ton age avancé et ton apparence âgée, nous n'hésiterions pas a te limoger... Qu'a tu a sourire encore ? L'interrogea Zara le voyant sourire.

-Rien... Limoger... C'est un peu vieillot comme mot.

Cette réponse mit Zara à l'aise et elle enchaîna dans une style oratoire moins formel :

-Donc comme je te le disais, tu n'es pas ici pour recevoir une énième punition. Bien au contraire, j'aimerais que tu oublies cela et que tu me rendes un service un peu spécial, qui déplairait sûrement aux américains, et que je te demande de garder pour toi...

-Je vous écoute, la rassura le jeune homme.

-Pour faire simple, je te demande de dépasser ton rôle d'agent et de jouer plutôt au contrôleur de mission.

-C'est à dire ?

-Surveille tes camarades, quitte à négliger ton propre rôle... Je l'ai choisi exprès pas essentiel pour que l'équipe puisse s'en passer. Je ne fais pas confiance aux américains, alors s'il te plait veille sur tes camarades et aide les a s'en tirer quoi qu'il arrive.

James réfléchit encore une fois avant de répondre, ce qu'il fit très lentement :

-C'est noté, et je sais que vous doutez peut être pouvoir vraiment compter sur moi mais faites-moi confiance, je saurais diriger cette équipe.

-Je t'en crois capable... Maintenant va voir les contrôleurs de mission qui te remettront ton Ordre de mission puis va te reposer tu vas en avoir besoin.

...

"-... ... Kerry Chang. Identification Alpha Yankee 6 31 Hotel 8 Fox-Trot. Code rouge. John Jones est mort... Shakeel et Elisa aussi... Besoin d'aide ici au Pakistan c'est la guerre. Je pense que c'est les péruviens soutenus par une partie de la CIA."

Voilà ce que Zara entendit ce samedi de décembre, lorsqu'elle décrocha le téléphone qui la réveilla aux environs trois heure du matin. Son premier réflexe fut de réfléchir a l'authenticité des faits proposes. Elle pouvait faire confiance a Kerry pour rester sérieuse en toute circonstance... Cependant, elle avait pu se droguer ou trop boire. Elle l'avait déjà fait et s'était montrée a cette occasion assez incontrôlable, un fort taux d'alcoolémie, la rendait immortelle dans son imaginaire. Malgré cela, la directrice prit le parti de lui faire confiance, ne décelant aucune trace d'incertitude liée a l'alcool dans sa voix.

Trop fatiguée pour, elle ne panique pas et garda son calme pour prendre un maximum de renseignements :

"-Ou es-tu Kerry ?

-Je suis caché dans la maison des voisins. Ils ont accepté que je passe la nuit chez eux...

-Très bien. Demande-leur de te conduire le plus vite possible dans un bâtiment sur... Une ambassade peut être, de préférence celle d'Angleterre. J'y envoie tout de suite une equi...

-Attendez... J'entends des bruits...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'inquiéta Zara."

Kerry ne répondit pas et une série de détonations retentit de plus en plus proches. Finalement, la jeune directrice entendit une main s'emparer du téléphone et raccrocher. Puis plus rien.

Zara se rendit directement dans la salle de bain de son loft pour s'asperger le visage d'eau et reprendre ses esprits. Cette fois-ci, elle dut prendre la chose au sérieux et prendre la situation en main. Plus question de s'en détourner ou de la sous-estimer : voilà ou cela l'avait conduit. Elle savait qu'elle devait aussi faire abstraction de ses sentiments personnels, et cala au fur et a mesure que les bilans arriveraient pour se concentrer. Peut-être son mari était-il déjà mort, mais cela ne devait pas la préoccuper.

Elle pensait que c'était entre autre pour cela qu'on l'avait choisi pour ce poste : elle savait garder son calme en toute circonstance. Cependant, cette fois ci, elle en douta. Pourrait-elle assumer pleinement sa mission en ce temps de crise ? Pourrait-elle enterrer dignement son mari et les agents tombent ? Saurait-elle garder son calme en s'adressant aux responsables de la situation ? Qu'ils soient civils ou membres des services secrets ?

Elle se posa toutes ces questions en sortant du parking ou sa voiture était stationnée. Il lui faudrait une vingtaine de minutes pour se rendre à Cherub, et cela en dépassant les limites de vitesse autorisée. Elle avait donc autant de temps pour passer des coups de fil et réagir efficacement à la situation.

Son premier coup de fil fut étonnamment pour le docteur Mac Afferty, son prédécesseur a la fonction de directeur de Cherub. Bien qu'à la retraite, il continuait à lui donner des conseils, sur la gestion de Cherub, mais aussi à conseiller divers autres instances, parfois dirigeantes.

A sa grande surprise, le téléphone ne sonna dans le vide que très peu de temps avant qu'elle obtienne une réponse. Elle mit le docteur au courant de la situation, et le chargea de prévenir le gouvernement, et d'ordonner une réunion d'urgence pour 5 heure.

Dans cette nouvelle répartition des taches, Zara devait se charger de contacter le standard de Cherub, afin qu'il s'occupe de mettre au courant tout le personnel de la situation et d'appeler les divers contacts sur place.

Son troisième coup de fil fut cependant pour son mari, qui ne répondit malheureusement pas. Sans s'en soucier plus que de raison, elle se mit à réfléchir à la situation.

Elle avait rempli son rôle jusque-là. Rien à faire a priori avant la réunion de 5 heure, si ce n'est trouver quoi raconter aux jeunes agents du campus, et réfléchir encore et encore a tout ce qu'il fallait faire.

Sa première pensée fut pour la famille des agents déployés. S'occuper d'eux était assez délicat. En effet, elle n'avait aucune certitude sur ce qui se passait réellement au Pakistan... Mais était tenue de les mettre au courant. Très délicat. Elle prit le parti de les faire mettre au courant par leur directeur de formation respectif.

Toutes ces questions réglées, elle roula presque sereinement jusqu'au parking du campus. C'est en sortant de sa voiture, et en apercevant la fine pluie qui s'était mise à tomber, qu'une nouvelle pensée l'assaillit. Mais plus sous la forme d'un souvenir. Le souvenir d'un certain dossier noir scellé qu'on lui avait remis. Si la NSA s'était risquée à lui donner autant de détails, c'était conscient des risques importants de la mission. Elle s'était probablement faite avoir. Mais ce dossier l'aiderait a éclaircir la situation présente. Elle l'avait naïvement rangée dans son bureau... Elle devait aller le chercher. Elle s'y rendit directement, puis dossier en main, se dirigea vers le standard de Cherub afin de prendre des nouvelles. Déjà, se pressait dans la salle de réunion voisine, quelques membres de l'équipe de Cherub a peine habillé, buvant un café autour des ordres de mission distribués aux douze agents déployés.

Mais ce n'était pas ce qui intéressait Zara... Elle les salua rapidement, puis se dirigea vers la pièce par laquelle tous les appels de Cherub passaient. A peine y eut elle mit les pieds, que l'un des standardistes l'interpella :

-Un enfant a été abattu devant l'ambassade d'Angleterre de Karachi... Ça vient de passer sur CNN... Peut-être un des nôtres... On n'en sait rien...

Zara respira un grand coup. Elle devait prendre une décision et vite... Que faire ? Elle n'avait aucune autorité au Pakistan... Passer par le biais de la NSA serait de plus foireux... Ils avait déjà échouer une fois a protéger ses agents... Et Karachi ce n'était pas le territoire américain... Leur ressource était limitée la bas... Il lui fallait d'autres avis... Et quelqu'un a expédier en urgence la bas...

Elle se dirigea finalement vers la salle de réunion. Mac était arrivé et elle lui demanda de la suivre dans le couloir. Elle avait besoin de lui parler en privé... Et quoi de mieux que ce petit couloir, simple, et vide.

Elle lui exposa brièvement la situation :

-Ca dégénère serieusement là-bas... Il faudrait que j'y envoie quelqu'un en qui j'ai toute confiance... Et quelqu'un qui a de l'expérience.

-Vous me flattez la, lui répondit le docteur Mac Afferty

-La situation est trop grave pour que je dise la moindre chose inutile... J'envisage sérieusement de vous y envoyiez pour gérer la situation.

-Je suis trop vieux pour cela...

-Qui me conseillez-vous dans ce cas ?

-Je vous proposerais bien une liste de gens extrêmement compétents mais... Allez-y-vous même !

-Mais qui tiendra la maison ? Demanda la jeune directrice.

-Et bien... Si vous me faites confiance je peux m'en occuper provisoirement. Mais bien sur vous me donnerez des consignes en permanence et je ferais vos quatre volontés.

-Présenté comme cela... Qui refuserait ?

-Vous êtes plus faciles a convaincre dans mes souvenirs... Lâcha le docteur a la grand surprise de son interlocutrice.

-J'ai compris la valeur de vos conseils... Lui répondit du tac au tac la jeune femme.

-Vous me flattez encore... Si j'étais vous et que j'avais l'intention de me précipiter a Karachi, j'irais mettre mes affaires en ordre et donner des ordres aux personnes concernées, plutôt que de perdre mon temps en vaines flatteries.

...

L'ouvrir... Ne pas l'Ouvrir... Attendre... L'Ouvrir... Ne pas l'Ouvrir... La ranger.

Zara hésitait. Comment devait elle traiter cette enveloppe. Une vidéo conférence avec les différents protagonistes de la mission de Karachi et le personnel de Cherub venait de se terminer, et il en apparaissait un manque très net d'informations. Personne n'avait en effet reçu de nouvel du Pakistan depuis l'appel de Kerry... Et les différents observateurs sur place n'avaient aucune information supplémentaire. De plus, il était même impossible d'identifier le jeune homme tué devant l'ambassade, abattu à distance avec un sniper en plein milieu de la tête. Enfin, la police locale s'était chargée de l'affaire, et ne laissait filtrer aucune information.

La décision de Zara de se rendre sur place était de toute évidence la meilleure. En cas d'urgence, l'équipe d'intervention de l'ambassade américaine se tiendrait à sa disposition... D'après les promesses de la NSA en tout cas... Cependant, elle pouvait compter sur les différents agents du MI6 sur place et sur la coopération de la police pakistanaise... Beaucoup plus fiables que les services secrets américains de son point de vue.

Quoi qu'il en soit ces aspects du problème lui paraissaient lointain, et son dilemme actuel se résumait en une question : Ouvrir le dossier d'Adrian ou ne pas y toucher ?

Elle avait l'impression de tenir la boite de Pandore entre les mains. C'était la seule chose qui la retenait. Zara savait que théoriquement ce dossier ne contenait que des solutions... Cependant, quelque chose la retenait.

Elle regarda par le hublot une dernière fois, apercevait les bâtiments gris de l'aéroport, inspira en grand, puis prit une décision. Celle d'ouvrir le dossier. Il n'y avait que cela a faire. Cependant, comme un avertissement divin, a l'instant où elle portait sa main sur le cachet en cire, le pilote du petit Jet la prévint du départ immédiat. Cela la fit réfléchir encore une fois... Mais elle ne voyait aucune raison de le laisser fermer, et elle rompit le cachet.

Il ne se passa rien. Rien de surprenant jusque-là, mais cela la rassura considérablement, et elle sentit son rythme cardiaque diminuer considérablement.

Elle bascula ensuite le dossier et l'ouvrit afin de répandre son contenu sur la table de l'avion, mais un seul feuillet, assez épais, en tomba. Il s'agissait d'un Ordre de mission extrêmement précis sur l'opération "Soirée en Tête à Tête", nom attribué par l'auteur du rapport a cette mission.

La première chose que Zara regarda, fut l'émetteur de ce feuillet. Il s'agissait de la CIA. Et non de la NSA. On lui avait menti au moins sur ce point. La NSA n'était qu'à peine impliquée, contrairement à ce qu'Adrian Eard lui avait raconté.

Elle commença ensuite à lire le dossier en lui-même. C'était extrêmement long et phraseux, si bien qu'elle termina sa lecture, que quelques minutes avant d'atterrir à Karachi. Bien sûr elle avait été interrompue par de nombreux coups de fils, mais Zara estimait que cela lui avait pris plusieurs heures.

Elle avait pu en retirer l'information principale, bien dissimulée, grâce à cette longue étude : le véritable objectif de la mission était de repérer de potentiels taupes au sein des agents américains au pakistanais et de déterminer ceux qui étaient fiables et cela avait très mal tourné.

La recherche des narcotrafiquants n'était de toute évidence qu'un prétexte, et la directrice s'était largement fait avoir.

Evidemment, cela n'était pas dit clairement, et la CIA démentirait expressément tout cela, si elle s'avisait de porter la chose devant des instances plus hautes.

…

A peine l'avion eut atterri que Zara se précipita sur le tarmac. Elle avait hâte de prendre des nouvelles de ses agents, les coups de téléphone reçus dans l'avion n'indiquant rien de bon. Cependant, elle fut rapidement arrête par les agents de police de l'aéroport de Karachi qui exigèrent d'elle une autorisation de séjour. Elle était là pour de soit-disantes "raisons diplomatiques" ce qui accéléra considérablement l'opération. De plus, un chauffeur de l'ambassade l'attendait devant l'aéroport, si bien qu'il ne lui fallut qu'une trentaine de minutes pour arriver à l'ambassade, malgré une circulation terrible, comme souvent dans les pays sous-développés.

En arrivant devant l'ambassade elle fut surprise d'y trouver un grand nombre de policiers pakistanais, de voitures et de barrières. Elle demanda au chauffeur de quoi il en retournait, et il dut malgré lui faire a la directrice de Cherub l'insulte de lui rappeler le meurtre du jeune homme quelques heures plus tôt.

En entendant cela, la jeune femme maugréa. Cela était fort mauvais pour ses affaires... Si un des enfants tentaient de se présenter à l'ambassade, il aurait d'abord affaire aux pakistanais, et en serait considérablement ralentis. Zara savait par ailleurs que plus un de ses agents passaient de temps en dehors de l'ambassade, plus il avait de chance de se faire abattre.

Il l'accompagna jusqu'au hall de l'ambassade, et lui présenta plusieurs personnes du personnel, auxquels elle aurait probablement affaires par la suite, puis lui parla d'une chambre de l'ambassade mise à sa disposition, mais aussi d'une chambre d'un grand hôtel loué en son nom.

Elle fut ensuite introduite auprès de l'ambassadeur, qui ne connaissait d'elle que son poste, directrice d'une branche quelconque des services secrets, et qu'une infime partie de la situation. Il donna des consignes pour faciliter le travail de Zara sur place et lui donna conge.

Elle disposait pour travailler des pleines ressources de l'ambassade mais plus précisément de deux bureaux, et d'un personnel arrivé de Londres, pour régler les divers problèmes qui se posaient. Le personnel en question était constitué de deux équipes tactiques et de plusieurs analystes.

Il devait être rejoint plus tard, en fin de soirée par plusieurs américains.

Ce soudain déploiement étonna la directrice, qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'être le centre de tant d'attentions. Cela ne présageait rien de bon... Zara le savait pertinemment, et savait qu'elle devait le craindre. Cependant, elle se persuada, que ces personnes seraient probablement l'instrument de sa perte, mais que pour le moment elles ne pouvaient servir qu'a sauver ses agents.

Elle ne se mentait en effet pas à elle-même. Cet incident allait probablement se solder par sa démission... Formulé ainsi, cela pouvait paraitre bizarre... Mais à cet échelon, les hauts fonctionnaires maitrisaient parfaitement l'art de démissionner au bon moment et ne s'en privaient jamais.

...

Zara se cala dans son siège et écouta les rapports des trois analystes, qui s'était présentés a elle.

Ils avaient tous les trois été chargés par Mac, et cela avant que Zara arrive, de missions différentes.

L'un devait se renseigner sur les détails de la mort du jeune homme devant l'ambassade, un autre était chargé de chercher des faits récents similaires, et des faits antérieurs qui pourraient expliquer une telle explosion de violence. Le dernier se chargeait de chercher un problème dans la planification et le commencement de la mission.

En effet, cet incident n'avait eu lieu que quelques jours après le départ des agents pour Cherub, et pendant ce laps de temps, les protagonistes n'avaient pas manqué de donner leurs impressions, et de décrire la situation.

Celui chargé de l'actualité prit la parole en premier :

-Karachi est une ville aux mœurs... Plus violents que Londres ou New-York. Disons cela. Les affaires prennent d'ailleurs plus de temps à remonter, et les journalistes pas si curieux que cela. Donc pour l'instant aucune nouvelle des autres de vos agents... Aucune exécution récente, et aucun assassinat ne correspondant aux signalements donnés... Sur ce plan-là, je n'ai donc aucune nouvelle... Mais je vais continuer de chercher bien sûr, se pressa-t-il d'ajouter.

-Ce n'était pas votre unique objectif n'est-ce pas ? L'interrompit Zara, coupant court a toute discussion sur son efficacité.

-En effet. J'ai aussi étudié l'actualité des jours précédents, et les rapports des services antigang, anti-drogue, et anti-terroristes, du pays... Les informations sont trop nombreuses, et je n'ai rien pu en sortir. Il me faudrait la collaboration de deux personnes a plein temps pour m'aider dans mes recherches.

Cependant, précisa t'il craignant le courroux de son interlocutrice, j'ai pu soutirer quelques détails a un contact dans le service de contre-espionnage. Je n'ai aucun rapport complet, mais je crois savoir que les pakistanais suspectent la CIA, de mener des opérations illégales et discrètes dans le pays... Depuis quelques mois. Et pas la CIA en elle-même, mais... Une branche beaucoup plus accréditée, et ne répondant qu'au président lui-même... Surnommée "Black Brillar" ou quelques choses comme cela. Vous devriez chercher de ce cote la... Même si les renseignements nous parviennent que très rares... Je ne vois rien d'autre.

-Vous ne m'aidez guère, lâcha Zara, puis se tournant vers les autres, et vous ? Quelque chose... Essayez de faire court.

-Je me suis chargé de collecter de rassembler des renseignements sur le cadavre devant l'ambassade. Il s'agit bien de Thomas Jiménez... Votre agent. Je suis désole. Balle de gros calibre entre les deux yeux, tires d'une fenêtre de la rue. Il courait probablement au moment du coup de feu. Il s'agit donc d'un coup d'une rare précision, et dont il est impossible de déterminer la source. Il n'avait rien dans sa poche qui puisse nous aider véritablement. Aucun téléphone, aucun portefeuille, aucune clef, pas d'argent, rien, mais nous savons qu'il n'a pas été fouillé après sa mort...

-Très bien... Vous n'avez rien d'utile a ce que je vois... Conclut Zara puis désignant les deux analystes qui avaient pris la parole, Et bien, vous deux, pouvez disposer. Remettez-vous au travail. Cherchez dans toutes les directions. Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce d'a cote sont a votre disposition...

La directrice avait en effet organisé les ressources immobilières de façon a avoir son propre bureau, en raison de la nature sensible du dossier, et a réunir toutes les autres personnes a son service dans la grande pièce d'a cote, ou elles pouvaient travailler de concert. Elle se félicitait d'une telle organisation, simple mais qu'elle avait mis du temps à établir. Elle fut tirée de sa rêverie par le bruit de la porte qui se refermait. Elle se retrouvait en tête à tête avec l'analyste qu'elle avait chargé de la partie la plus sensible.

En effet, en cherchant dans les préparatifs de la mission des incohérences, il était mis au courant de beaucoup de choses... De tout à vrai dire. Elle lui avait remis le contenu de l'enveloppe, les ordres de mission, le premier dossier d'Adrian Eard... Et quelques autres documents. L'analyste était cependant un des plus compétents qui soit et son expérience impressionnante. Mac Afferty avait prévenue Zara, si elle voulait sauver ses agents, elle devait suivre les conseils de l'homme en face d'elle a la lettre, et excuser sa grande familiarité. Il avait en effet l'habitude de travailler pour le plus offrant et de ne respecter aucune autorité.

Il la laissa quelques secondes perdu dans ses rêves avant de prendre la parole, s'entourant de précautions oratoires :

-J'ai prêté attention a tout cela, et je désirais parler franchement.

Il s'interrompit quelques instants comme attendant la réponse de Zara puis, avant que celle-ci n'ait répondu, il reprit :

-Pour être tout à fait honnête, je pense que vous vous êtes largement faite avoir par la CIA. Tout d'abord, je pense qu'on peut conclure que la NSA n'est qu'un ridicule intermédiaire destinée a vous mettre en confiance, et que vous avez été manipule par l'agence. Le but quasiment avoué de cette mission était apparemment de démasquer les taupes de l'agence, et comme toujours ce genre de tentative est extrêmement risquée. De plus, si comme l'a indiqué mon collègue, les plus hautes instances de la CIA sont à l'œuvre, c'est que la trahison doit dépasser l'imagination.

La situation est donc très périlleuse, et les probabilités de secourir vos agents, sont très faibles. Si vous voulez y arriver ne faites pas confiance a la CIA.

Traditionnellement, au cours de telles opérations aux buts aussi cibles, l'agence met en jeu des vraies informations, ou aussi vraies que possible. Tout le monde doit s'y tromper absolument, sinon l'opération finit mal... Ainsi a vrai dire.

L'analyste s'interrompit a nouveau gêné. Zara le regarda puis ouvrit la bouche. Cependant une fois de plus l'homme la devança :

-Cette interprétation de la situation m'est cependant personnelle et quoi qu'il arrive officieuse. Je vous laisse donc ce dossier, ou mes observations sont officiellement consignées.

Sur ce, il tendit un dossier a Zara et quitta la pièce. La jeune femme était abasourdie... Comment osait-il ?

Elle fulminait intérieurement, et alla jusqu'a écrire un rapport défavorable sur lui.

Ensuite elle s'attela a la lecture de son rapport, et elle changea d'avis sur lui. Il était en fait extrêmement compètent, efficace et bien introduit.

Ce qu'il lui avait dit était un bon résumé de son étude de la situation : conflit internet de la CIA qui ne pouvait que mal tourner.

Après la lecture de ce rapport, elle appela Mac Afferty, puis comme le soir venait, elle décida d'aller se promener en ville.

Alors qu'elle sortait, elle fut rattrapée par une secrétaire d'ambassade qui lui conseilla d'aller manger avec un homme quelconque ou de se faire accompagner de deux agents de sécurité.

Elle choisit la deuxième proposition et profita de ces deux chaperons pour aller visiter le site du soit disant orphelinat de la mission. Il ne se situait pas loin, mais dans un quartier nettement moins abordable, si bien qu'elle se sentit chanceuse d'être ainsi accompagnée. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant l'orphelinat une impression de malaise la saisit.

L'édifice se trouvait sur une petite place miteuse écrasée par de hauts immeubles gris. Lui-même ne comptait que cinq étages, beaucoup moins que les bâtisses du centre de Karachi. Beaucoup de gens trainaient sur cette place, par petits groupes, regardant la nouvelle venue avec insistance. Ses deux gorilles bombèrent le torse pour dissuader les désœuvrés d'en faire leur proie, et l'enjoint à rester en mouvement. Elle décida donc de se rapprocher de l'orphelinat en lui-même, bâtiment trapu, d'influence presque italienne. Lorsqu'elle se trouva quasiment en bas de la volée de marche qui y menait, elle découvrit que la porte qui le fermait n'était pas fermée... Pas fermable en réalité... La serrure semblait avoir été forcée... Avec une arme de gros calibre.

Comme dans un rêve elle monta les marches et poussa la porte. Ses deux gardes du corps la suivirent, et a sa grande surprise sortirent leurs armes. Elle ne comprit pourquoi que lorsque ses yeux s'habituèrent a l'obscurité. Devant elle se trouvait un cadavre. Le cadavre d'un homme d'une quarantaine d'années... Elle le reconnut du premier coup d'œil. John Jones. Kerry lui avait annoncé sa mort mais elle n'avait pas réalisé ce que cela signifiait...

Kerry aussi était probablement mort... Shakeel était mort aussi... Et Elisa et peut être même son mari...

Le plus grand de ses deux chaperons lui toucha l'épaule la tirant de sa torpeur :

-Dois-je appeler la police ? Ou je peux m'occuper de faire dispa...

-Non ! Appelez la police ! S'exclama la directrice choquée.


End file.
